The methods and systems of the present invention are directed to the modification and improvement of transmissions for automotive vehicles, more commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d transmissions, installed in an automotive vehicle by an original motor vehicle manufacturer. The invention is more particularly directed to improvements to the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d transmission identified as CD-4E installed in vehicles manufactured by The Ford Motor Company of Dearborn, Mich.
The present inventor owns the following United States patents, each of which are expressly incorporated by reference into the present disclosure: U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,426, issued May 26, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,140, issued Dec. 8, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,938, issued Dec. 13, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,549, issued Oct. 19, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,628, issued Jul. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,342, issued Apr. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,685, issued Mar. 24, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,823, issued Apr. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,953 issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,507, issued Oct. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,928, issued Oct. 19, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,429, issued Aug. 8, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, issued Sep. 12, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,231, issued Sep. 11, 2001.
A publication entitled CD4E Automatic Transaxle Theory/Operation Reference Manual, Copyright 1993, published by The Ford Motor Company, discloses the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d CD-4E automotive transmission. This publication is expressly incorporated by reference, in its entirety, into the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, which is also expressly incorporated by reference into the present disclosure, is directed to, among other things, methods and systems for improving the operation of the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d CD-4E automotive transmission. In accordance with the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,047, a xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d CD-4E automotive transmission is modified to improve its performance by adjusting the diameter of transmission fluid lines at predetermined locations within the hydraulic circuitry for adjusting the pressure within said hydraulic circuitry. Additionally, the end plug of the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d main regulator valve is replaced by a new relief valve assembly to further regulate and control the fluid pressure of the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d automotive transmission.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide additional modifications to the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d CD-4E automotive transmission to enhance the operation and performance of the transmission.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion of the invention in conjunction with the drawings.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a portion of TV (throttle valve) fluid passageway coupled to the bore in which the main regulator valve of the xe2x80x9cfactory installedxe2x80x9d CD-4E automotive transmission is housed, is modified to provide an exhaust between the TV passageway and an LPX (line pressure exhaust) fluid flow passageway also coupled to the bore for the main regulator valve. The exhaust is positioned between a port in the valve bore for the TV passageway, and a port in the valve bore for the LPX passageway. The exhaust removes any LPX fluid in the bore before it reaches the TV port to prevent LPX fluid from entering the TV port or otherwise mixing with TV fluid. By separating the LPX fluid from the TV fluid, the LPX fluid is prevented from adversely affecting the controlled pressure applied to the main regulator valve by the TV fluid which would adversely affect the operation and performance of the main regulator valve.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a reinforcing sleeve is inserted in a portion of the bore of the main regulator valve which is subject to wear and erosion as the valve ages. The wear/erosion of the inner surface of the valve bore, particularly near the TV port, permits LPX fluid to flow around the lands of the valve and into regions in the bore proximate to the TV port. The reinforcement sleeve seals the bore to prevent flow of LPX into the region of the bore proximate to the TV port, thereby providing an isolation barrier between TV and LPX fluid in the valve bore.
In accordance with the present invention, the structure and hydraulic circuitry of the factory installed CD-4E transmission are modified to prevent LPX fluid from mixing with TV fluid in the main regulator valve bore, which would adversely affect the pressure applied to the main regulator valve by the TV fluid thereby adversely affecting the operation of the factory installed transmission.